


A Good Morning

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: After End Game, F/M, slightly nsfwish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Jedi Knight Jocasta Sloane knows the perfect wakeup for her husband.





	

The blankets were cool against her legs. Stretching her arms over her head, Jocasta Sloane blinked open her eyes to find sunlight streaming through the open window of the bedroom. _Her_ bedroom. The room she shared with the love of her life. With her _husband_. It was strange to think about. Even more strange to hear. She never thought she’d have a husband.

Jocasta’s russet eyes searched the spot beside her for the man who had captured her heart. He was sleeping deeply, his face turned towards her as quiet snores escaped his mouth. A grin crossed her lips while she watched him. There was nothing better than early mornings where she could enjoy the little things in life. The things that didn’t require a quick decision that could determine the fate of the galaxy. She tried to enjoy these moments whenever they came. She never knew when another crisis would demand her attention.

Snuggling closer to his warm body, Jocasta hooked her leg over his, settling her body half on him, half on the bed. Then she pressed a soft kiss to his scruffy chin.

Doc moaned a few seconds later from her touch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then he glanced down at his waiting wife.

“Good morning, Doc.” Jocasta whispered sweetly, pressing a kiss to his exposed chest. Her breath tickled his skin and she heard the tiniest of gasps escape him. “Sleep well?”

Doc smirked, pulling her closer with his strong arms. Now she was practically on top of him, not that either of them minded. “I did, but waking up is even better with you here, gorgeous.”

Jocasta agreed. The mornings were always better in his arms. Her lips found his, the kiss sweeter for the way it lingered. Doc’s mustache brushed gently against her upper lip, the hairs tickling her sensitive skin. She trailed her fingertips along his collarbone, enjoying the feel of his warm skin beneath her. She never wanted to leave the safety and comfort of his embrace.

When she pulled away, Jocasta searched his gaze and found the tenderness there that he always looked at her with. It was something she never got used to. No one had ever looked at her with the love and admiration that Archiban Kimble did.

“I love waking up to your voice.” He whispered, his gaze locked with hers.

“I love you, Doc.”

“That so?” A mischievous look crossed his face at her words. She had no warning before he tossed her onto her back, him hovering above her. Jocasta squealed at the sudden movement, her brown eyes wide as she stared up at him.

“Archiban!” She scolded him, breathlessly, but she didn’t protest when his lips found her neck. It took every ounce of her will to not give in.

But oh did she want to.

Doc’s mouth brushed gently over her jaw, her chin, until it reached her lips once more. Jocasta’s hands gripped his hips, enjoying the pressure of his body pinning hers to their bed. One of her legs locked with his, bringing him closer to her so she could feel every curve of his body against hers.

His lips left hers far too soon.

With a goofy smile, he gazed down at her, triumphant at the reaction he could elicit from her. “I love you, gorgeous.”

Groaning, she pushed him away. Doc collapsed beside her, laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. A pillow found his head immediately and he caught it before it could connect. Jocasta moved to leave the bed, but his hand found her waist and stopped her.

Pressing a kiss to her thigh, he met her eyes. “Can we stay in bed? Just a little longer?”

Jocasta wanted to pretend that she was angry with his teasing, but she couldn’t. If fact, she enjoyed it more than she probably should. “On one condition.”

“Name it.” His answer was automatic and it brought a smile to her face again.

Jo’s hands brushed against his chest. “You finish what you started.”

His answer was a simple kiss.


End file.
